1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of taking and recording fingerprints, and more particularly to a device for the lifting and recordation of latent fingerprints into a permanent document for later official use.
2. Prior Art
The lifting of latent fingerprints is traditionally done in its most economical fashion by using a length of one-sided adhesive transparent packing tape. A length of such tape is simply applied directly over the latent print once it has been identified and powder treated or imaged for enhanced viewability by then simply pressing the adhesive surface of the tape segment directly atop the fingerprint and thereafter simply removing the tape carrying with it the fingerprint image attached thereto.
The lifted latent fingerprint is then typically adhesively attached to a stiff opaque card and labeled appropriately. However, the end product, which may be depended upon for use at trial and the like, has a generally unprofessional and inconsistent appearance and, for the truly professional law enforcement agents, further mounting and preparation into a more formal document for such use is desirable.
A device for lifting and processing latent fingerprints has been invented by Frame and is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,293. This device is directed to applying fingerprint lifting tape to imaged residues via an arcuate base member with a handle means for providing a rocking motion to the arcuate base member while it carries a releasably attachable length of lifting tape applied to the outside of the arcuate member.
Mason, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,600 teaches another kit for making sets of transparent fingerprints utilizing a differential adhesion concept, the device including a backing adhesive sheet, a centrally positioned transparent adhesive print strip and a protective cover.
Another fingerprint recording device has been invented by Reardon as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,426 teaching a protected area for the recording and preservation of a latent fingerprint attached over a portion of an identifying card and providing for the removal of the fingerprint for further forensic and verification processes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,188, Koch discloses a fingerprinting system and method for taking and developing fingerprints in a formal setting wherein the subjects' fingers are cleansed of dirt and chemicals. The fingerprint is recorded on a layer of adhesive adhered to a sheet of transparent material which is then developed by making a copy of the sensitized surface by back reflecting radiant energy.
A method of taking limb impressions is disclosed by Brenner in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,680 wherein the impression of a limb such as a foot or hand may be prepared for mail order or catalog sales for shoes and gloves and shoe inserts without the need for direct sizing.
An unpatented device shown in current catalogs such as those distributed by Sirchie Fingerprint Laboratories, ODV Fingerprinting and Crime Scene Catalogue, Lightning Powder Company, Inc., and Ace Fingerprint Equipment Laboratories, Inc., as a latent fingerprint device is generally characterized as having a transparent fingerprint lifter hingedly attached along one common margin to an underlying rigid opaque panel, the fingerprint, once taken onto the adhesive surface of either the opaque panel or the transparent sheet, being preserved after the two are resandwiched back together. Although listed in the above-referenced catalogs, this unpatented device has clearly not made its presence well known in the marketplace as applicant, who has been associated with law enforcement for nearly three decades, has never encountered this device in the field of crime investigation.
The present invention provides an economical to manufacture and easily useable latent fingerprint lifting and recordation device which not only facilitates the easy lifting of a latent fingerprint, but also provides an immediately available permanent recordation document of the latent print which is professional in appearance for use in both legal and financial verification settings.